The hand truck is a commonly used device enabling a person to move heavy objects. The conventional prior art hand truck has fixed wheels and has limited movement. The device and load can be moved only perpendicular to the frame. When space is limited, such as moving through doorways, the conventional hand truck is no help moving linier loads.
Some prior art hand trucks claim multidirectional travel which would enhance the movement of linier loads but they are limited in one or more ways. When the wheels are individually pivoted on a vertical axis they allow movement parallel to the frame however when two or more wheels are in line or tandem they will move in a straight line, not steerable. An additional disadvantage of prior art hand trucks that are capable of multidirectional movement is inadequate ground clearance. When a conventional hand truck is tipped back into position to move the load the typical ground clearance of the load is limited to a few inches. If this same hand truck were to be used to move, as example eight foot long sheet material, in a lateral direction, ground clearance may be inadequate to negotiate over uneven ground or a slight ramp between two floor levels. Inadequate ground clearance would be an even greater problem with sagging linier loads such as boards or lengths of metal.